


The Thoughts of a Wolf

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [22]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: The others didn’t know…the others had never had to see…sure they all laughed and had their jokes about him being a perfect little guard dog, but they didn’t understand what Eternal could do-what he could become. And as much as Savage hates most of them, he hopes that they never have to see it either. The crack in his mirror was no accident, it was not done by some random enemy or even his own Light. It was caused by his own mentor.





	The Thoughts of a Wolf

“I’ll be back,” Callous growled leaving the camp abruptly.  
Savage watched the man leave with a smirk on his face. He never even noticed. Savage laughed and looked over to Eternal who was watching Callous leave intently. Savage walked over to the man  
“Did you get it mutt?” Eternal growled looking over to Savage as he was approaching.  
“Of course I did,” Savage smirked, “he never noticed.” Savage held up Eternal’s mirror and Eternal took it with a satisfied smirk.  
“Good work mutt. He had his chance, I gave him enough time,” Eternal commented turning the mirror over in his hand. “Whatever the child’s ‘plan’ was will have to be rewritten. Though from all of the choices he had made, it is like he wishes to overthrow me…a pity he was too slow. However,” Eternal sighed, “We all have our own goals and mine is not going to be ruined by a child’s petty grudge.”  
“So you know what he was gonna do?” Savage asked.  
“Not necessarily,” Eternal commented hiding the mirror in his bag, “But I clearly know it was targeting me and I don’t blame him, I wouldn’t want to be under a leader like me either.”  
Savage became confused, “Wait, so you don’t want me to rip his throat out or anything?”  
“No…at least not yet,” Eternal smirked, “Trust me mutt, the true victory will come from seeing his face once he realizes his plans have fallen through. Then he will come crawling back as an obedient servant once more.”  
Savage looked down at that. ‘Obedient Servant’, well…Savage looked over Eternal and shuddered. The others didn’t know…the others had never had to see…sure they all laughed and had their jokes about him being a perfect little guard dog, but they didn’t understand what Eternal could do-what he could become. And as much as Savage hates most of them, he hopes that they never have to see it either. The crack in his mirror was no accident, it was not done by some random enemy or even his own Light. It was caused by his own mentor.  
“You’re dismissed mutt,” Eternal snapped, grabbing Savage’s attention, “Don’t mess up tomorrow.” Savage nodded numbly, before turning away from Eternal and looking around at everyone else. The camp was relatively empty save for Tempest who was sharpening his knives and Noble who was preening himself using his mirror. Savage’s heart hurt, just as it did every time he looked at Noble.   
For as much as the younger dark claimed to remember, which was a lot more than his Light, he had forgotten that night. The night Savage had risked everything to save him, to save the person who was basically his little brother. He had forgotten. And as much as that hurt, Savage was okay with being forgotten, for what came after…he wished he could forget.  
Noble wasn’t always a snooty little priss…he used to be able to laugh and have fun-as warped as their version of fun was. He had never loved getting dirty, but he would tolerate it to spend time with Savage, but then that night happened and Savage didn’t see Noble for years.  
The next time they met, which was about a month ago, Noble had changed entirely and didn’t even recognize Savage…although, comparing himself to back then, Savage didn’t recognize himself either.  
Savage walked over to Noble and kicked up the dust in his direction, laughing as Noble began shrieking, interrupting the quiet atmosphere of camp. As much as Noble hated it, hated him, Savage had to hold onto the hope that possibly one day…maybe a long, long time from now, but one day, Noble would also remember and come back to him.


End file.
